1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a drill bit and, more particularly, to a drill bit cone protector for preventing drilling cones from becoming dislodged during operating conditions and for improving earth-boring operations.
2. Prior Art
In rotary reaming, the bit is fixed on the end of a rotating drill pipe inside a casing, the drill pipe being lowered as the reaming progresses. A heavy artificial substance known as drilling mud is circulated down through the drill pipe, out through the bit and back up the casing to remove rock fragments. The drilling mud cools the bit, washes the cutting elements so they present a clean cutting face where the cutting takes place and, as indicated, lifts or carries debris resulting from the reaming to the surface.
A common problem has been the retention of the cutter pre-form elements which must be secured to the crown of the bit in an extremely rigid manner. The breakage of any such elements increases the cutting load of the next following cutting element in the set which is then more likely to break or be subjected to greater wear and abuse. These problems tend to reduce the average lifetime of the drill bit, which is reflected in decreased efficiency and higher costs for the reaming operations.
Accordingly, a need remains for a drill bit cone protector to overcome the above-noted shortcomings and to improve earth-boring operations.